


Probable（上）

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski
Summary: 金天天：我穿越了？！！啥玩儿意儿？围观众：一生也走不完的路是羽生的套路。隋大佬：一生也看不穿的技术是羽生的演技。





	Probable（上）

霍尔斯特的行星组曲《火星-战争之神》，是对迫在眉睫的第一次世界大战的预言。打击乐器以一种单调且咄咄逼人的节奏，蛮横地压迫着心脏与之共鸣，管弦乐的音色逐渐丰厚，曲调螺旋式上升，将紧张的气氛推向顶点然后爆发。

米兰之前，这首自由滑曲目在每次合乐的时候都会让他产生心烦意乱的感觉，尽管他因此成名。

现在，我觉得我的心脏突突跳得快要炸裂，金博洋面无表情地想。

他的起跳变得更加紧张和拙劣，接续步完全没有跟上节奏，现场惨不忍睹。

“你清醒一点！”许教练忍不住大吼出了站在一旁bo叔的内心，bo叔在羽生结弦看不到的角度默默为许教练点了个赞。

“博洋太在意步法和起跳的衔接了，”羽生皱起眉毛用英语和bo叔说，“这完全影响高难度跳跃的发挥和整场节目的效果。”

“这不是最根本的原因，”bo叔看着关心则乱的徒弟说，“他的心理出现了问题，他把自己封闭起来了。”

过度紧张之后带来的是瘫软，右脚再也支持不起后半段的合乐，金博洋也再也听不见那密集如同催命的鼓点声，世界只剩下他的喘息声。

不知怎的，金博洋的脑海里跳出一段文字，“金博洋的身体不受控制地减速，”然后他的双脚真的开始变得沉重，就像一片被风吹落的纸片，风的力量迫使它与地面摩擦，产生一种迟钝感。

“自2018年平昌冬奥会已经过去了十年，他的双脚已经使用到了极限，甚至达到了行走都会疼痛的程度，明天将是他最后一次在赛场上以竞技水平表演自由滑。”

文字从未以这种震撼且逼真的形式出现过，仿佛现在正在训练中疲惫、耳鸣的金博洋早已迟暮，即将要离开最心爱的冰场。这让他感受到一种无法餍足的惶恐和无法超越的绝望。

第一次在冰场上感受到了恐惧，我可能是米兰摔怕了，金博洋叹了口气然后拼尽全力跳出了一个4T，并毫不意外地狠狠地摔在了冰面上。

冒着寒气的冰面带给他一丝清醒，暂时地麻痹了他的痛苦。

没有像比赛那样很快爬起来，他就那样安稳地坐在冰面上，等到不再有溅起的冰屑落在脸上的凉意，也不再有令人牙酸的疼痛。

挺好的，他想，如果没有比赛的话，我就可以在哪里摔倒就在哪里趴着，也可以不用做这么多“吐你一脸大泡泡”的跳跃，用自由舒展的步法成为一个小仙男。

他岔着腿坐了很久，当晃过神爬起来的时候，裤子都粘在了冰面上。

这并不好，金博洋很快转变了想法，没有比赛，我们不可能相遇，也不会有这么多故事。

尽管与他并肩并非易事，但是谁能保证未来会发生什么呢？

我真是贪心，金博洋踉跄几步在冰面上站住了，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，做出了一个谢幕的动作，一如那人舒展和坚定。

“然而，他的故事并没有结束。”  
“事实上讲，他终于可以坦然地享受属于他的自由、柔软以及温暖。”

睁开眼看向四周空荡荡的训练场，金博洋懵逼极了，就好像在他思考人生的那一瞬间错过了整个世界。除了他，一个人都没有，聚光灯都关了好几盏，只留下最中间的还亮着，还记着还有一个他留在冰场。

外面的天色已经很暗了，金博洋后知后觉地感到口渴，三两步滑到场边含了一大口水一边瞟了一眼冰场内的电子钟。

“噗？！！”金博洋一口水还没下肚就全都挥洒给了冰场。

“咳咳咳咳咳”，他剧烈地咳嗽，双眼瞪得溜圆，“目眦尽裂”地死死盯着电子钟。

“2028年？！这啥玩意儿啊？！我他妈不会穿越了吧？”金博洋哀嚎着，颤抖着掏出手机，发现手机上也显示了相同的时间。这他妈不是在逗我？手机可是联网的啊？

不不不，穿越这种事发生的几率比星球大战发生在巴黎散步道还小，我一定是最近Lofter刷多了，金博洋如此安慰自己，对，一定是钟坏了，手机也坏了。

不过很快，金天天同学刚强拼硬凑起来没多久的心理建设就被出现在冰场出口的人，毫不留情地打碎了。

一个截然不同的羽生结弦出现在他的眼前。

他时髦得……令人心惊。

金博洋觉得自己的下巴已经脱离了肌肉的连接，快要掉到地上了。

学生气的刘海被梳了上去，露出了硬挺的眉毛和深邃的眼部轮廓，原本挂在脸上的欺骗性软萌一点不剩，带着十足的气势。白色的高领衫搭配着飞行员夹克，裁剪合适的裤子包裹着修长的双腿，脚上套着一双棕色反毛皮靴。

这还是那个穿V领印着奇奇怪怪花纹图腾T恤，裤子永远看起来长一截，同一双运动鞋穿满整个赛季，一条毛巾从头擦到脚的糙汉羽生结弦吗？

妈妈，我想回家，金博洋悲催地想，如果不是做梦，那我一定是穿越了，我偶像不可能这么时尚。


End file.
